


When blessed by death

by Catravestywriter69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catravestywriter69/pseuds/Catravestywriter69
Summary: Amanda is left broken and hurt beyond repair after suffering a tragic loss.However, if by a terrifying miracle two twin girls show up rustic red in colour, drench from a mysterious women's blood.





	When blessed by death

**Author's Note:**

> A warning that this is too be a horror ish story, so it will have destressing scenes and violence with death.  
> (hence the title)  
> I don't English well, so sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spelling. This is my first time properly writing and I hope you may find it interesting.

Hunched over the women cried out in pure agony as her knees buckled from under the intense pressure. A sickening crack echoced from the cold stone beneath her, as a rippling pain caused her body to snap straight before arching up with her back now curved. Blood curdling screams erupted from within as she helplessly clawed at her stomach which slowly swelled like a balloon. Unable too think or feel beyond the ruthless pain, tears overflowed running down her pale face as the colour drained from her twisted complection. Despite the chaos within, the serenity of night remained oblivious as a life for a life made it's cruel exchange. From a cry of pain too a whimper of confusion, as two girls emerged from torn flesh drenched in the red of their former host. Blessed from the clutches of death, as the sun arose to a display of such a wonderful but terrifying miracle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda held the photo against her chest, as her hands continued too shake. Frozen from the harsh conditions of nights dreadful weather, yet the cold didn't bother her. No longer did the tears escape from her wounded heart, as the emotions felt like they had completely dried up. White noise flat lined her pulse as a numbness spread filling the empty shell that once had been herself. Standing from the bench, Amanda placed the photo in her jeans pocket unable too fully detach from it. 

'One, two. One, two...'

Her legs felt like weighted rubber as it became difficult too move forward. 

'Had walking always been this difficult? Had moving forward...always been...'  
Her thoughts finally layed too rest, but the silence just made it all the more dreadful as it could finally sink in. 

Taking a left, Amanda couldn't bring the motivation to turn home as she followed on the stone path continuing onwards through the frosted forest. Barely focusing, she remained in her dazed state, as the long stone changed from smooth to rocky and jagged in shape. Like the world had carved this stone for her, Amanda kept going forward. 

From grey to a vivid brown and rustic red, the stones decorative pattern drastically changed. Morphing into a cliché horror scene but not once did she think too turn back. What was death, if not a blessing at this current time. Maybe then will she hold the life she craved within her broken but loving embrace. 

Opening up wider, the fresh grass now burnt dead as the stones revealed a shadowed heap in the distance. Only now did her eyes take notice of the reality before her. Her pace easily picked up from a stroll to a jog as the heaped mess revealed itself too be the remains of a possible females body. Mutilated beyond recognition, the smell hit the back of Amanda's throat causing the delayed shock to hit like a ton of bricks. Clenching her stomach she saw the torn flesh, looking as if some creature had ripped from the inside out. 

Hand too her throat she gagged as breathing seemed hardly important as her chest throbbed. 

"This world is too cruel!"  
She shrieked too the heavens, as whatever food was left bounced back for round two. 

Discontinued trails of thought strung together but easily fell apart as her mind tried it's best too process the gruesome scene that she had stumbled upon. Yet not a single thought could gather any courage as she remained perfectly still facing away from the body crumpled on the stone floor beside it. 

 

"Wah...Wahh" muffled cries drew near, as Amanda remained still eyes wide, covered in a thin blanket of snow. How much time had passed, she didn't know as she continued to listen. 

Emerging from a clearing were two shapes roughly human. With each step, it became apparent they were child like in shape. Yet, the scent of death lingered thick in the air, as the same rustic red dried to a crisp masking the children's skin upon closer inspection. 

Tears fell from both of the girls crystal blue eyes, as they approached, their hands clasped in what looked like an iron tight embrace. Triggering the maternal instinct within, Amanda slowly sat up from the floor focusing on the miracle before her. Had her babies returned for her?! 

Slipping from her pocket the picture scraped across the snow, landing face up.  
A scan of two twins tightly embraced revealed too be the printed image.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment some feedback, whether it be positive or constructive. However, I would appreciate the hate to be not over done. Thank you taking the time to read it :)


End file.
